


Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun

by tragicallyexquisite



Series: On This Night, And In This Light, I Think I'm Falling For You [1]
Category: Halsey (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallyexquisite/pseuds/tragicallyexquisite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in New York watching Halsey perform. While waiting for her after the show, he happens to find her stash.</p>
<p>Sex and drug use ensues.</p>
<p>*title from Daughter's song, "Youth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun

His chest rumbles as the bass rolls through the entire venue. He's standing off to the side, watching her as she performs her last song. He peeks through the curtain that's covering him, watching as she kneels to the ground, throwing her head up to the sky as she belts out her song.

She's wearing a black hoodie that's strategically covering up all of her upper body besides her cleavage, along with leather underwear to complete the look. Louis can't help but stare with the view he has, wondering what goods are hidden underneath.

Just as the encore wraps up, Louis heads backstage, deciding to find her dressing room. He lingers through the halls, in search of her name plastered against a door. After what feels like ages and going in a circle at least three times, he finally finds the door he's been looking for.

Halsey.

He gently wiggles the handle, letting go of the breath he was holding as it opens up. He aimlessly slides his hand softly against the wall, in search for the light. As the room brightens, he's met with clothes lined up all against the wall, a single wardrobe and mirror hidden in the corner.

He can either invade her privacy and go through her stuff, or stand there awkwardly in boredom until she finally gets off the stage.

'Fuck it' he thinks as he strides up to the vanity, peering down at the makeup scattered all across the surface. Brands and names he's never heard of are presented infront of him. Just as he begins to lose interest, a little knob from the side of the wardrobe catches his eye. He glances at the single drawer before opening it, a small black box resting in the middle of it. He lets out a soft chuckle as he picks it up, expecting it be a significant piece of jewelry she's fond of, and clicks it open.

"Well I'll be damned." he whispers, eyes glistening at the substance in his hand.

A bag of marijuana is in the center of the box, already ground up. He lightly ghosts his thumb over the drug, wondering how she prefers it.

His thoughts are abruptly interrupted as he hears the door swing open, Halsey stepping in, eyes locked on her phone. She slams it shut before leaning against the frame, endlessly typing away at the screen infront of her.

He lightly clears his throat, causing her to jump.

"Jesus! What the fuck-" she begins, looking up to see the boy standing by her wardrobe. She glances down to see the case in his hand.

He smirks.

"Well I see you've got some cannabis on your hands." he says, grabbing the bag out of the case and shaking it infront of him.

She lets out of huff.

"Takes the edge off." she admits, waltzing up to him and snatching the bag from his hand, stuffing it roughly into her bra.

"Didn't know you were into recreational drugs, love." he says cheekily, smiling as his eyes follow her every movement.

"Didn't know you were into snooping." she bites back, turning around and stripping off her sweaty stage clothes.

Louis cheeks heat up as he turns around, giving her some privacy. He tries to calm himself down and decides to make some small talk, attempting to make the situation not awkward.

"You did amazing tonight by the way," he says,"honestly one of the better shows I've seen. You really know how to connect with the crowd."

She lets out a soft hum. "Thanks. I always have a great time performing. So glad I get the opportunity to live out my dream ya know." she says.

Louis glances over his shoulder just as she's finishing sliding her shirt on. She changes into a simple pair of leggings with a plain white t-shirt, the bag of weed resting in her right palm.

Louis locks his hands behind his back as he turns around, shifting his balance back and forth between each leg.

"But really Louis," she says again," thank you for coming and watching. Means a lot coming from you."

He smiles at her. "You're amazing love. Gonna make it big. I swear it." he says.

She bites her lip and ducks her head down, shying away from the compliment.

He lets out a sigh, knowing he has to leave soon. He doesn't have to be at the airport until noon tomorrow, but the thought of still needing to pack haunts him.

"Well it's getting late, innit'?" he asks. "Gotta fly back down to L.A. tomorrow for some last to touches on the album."

"Oh yeah," she whispers,"long flight ahead of you huh?"

He nods his head. "All part of the job." he says, bringing his hands back out infront of him, not wanting to leave her just yet, but knows he has to.

"I best be going. But uh, I'll see you soon, yeah?" he asks, not wanting to sound too desperate.

She nods gently, her smile reaching her eyes. "Definitely." is all she says.

He gives her one last wave before turning around, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she says, cringing once realizing how loud she screams it. He turns around. "You can stay a little longer. If it's not too much of a hassle." she explains, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

His head cocks to the side, unsure of what exactly she's offering.

"Well I mean if you want to, you can come finish this off with me tonight." she finally says, nodding her head down at the substance in her hand.

His throat dries.

It's been a while since he's last had a smoking session. Ever since Zayn left, nobody really seemed too interested in getting high, and it was never as fun by himself.

This was finally his opportunity.

He lets out a soft cough. "Yeah." he chokes. "I'd love that."

She smiles as she walks up to him, grabbing his hand into her own.

"I've got a bong or some paper back in my car. However you prefer it." she says, unsure of what he does and doesn't like. She takes the small sack of weed and shoves it into his pocket, all while keeping her eyes locked with his.

God, this girl is out to get him. Hot as fuck, an amazing singer, and can take a few hits from a quality joint.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. I can roll it for you." he says.

She gives him one last smile before leading him out of the room, towards the back exit.

He stiffens a bit, worrying about being seen hand in hand with her, especially with the album and promo being so close.

She notices his change in posture and stops, turning around to face him.

"Hey. You're fine. We have security everywhere and the paparazzi don't give two shits about me. As far as I know, nobody knows you're here. Low profile, right babe?" she reassures.

He nods his head, unsure if he should go through with this. Not only would this get his face plastered on every tabloid cover, but it'd make the other boys look bad, and the last thing he wants is for Liam, Niall, and Harry to take the fall for this too.

"Yeah, you're right." he says, unwilling to make eye contact with her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out or anything. It's just, I don't know, don't want to cause any negative press. I also don't want the boys to take a hit for this too though if a picture does leak or something. And it's definitely not because I'm ashamed of you or anything, cause you're perfect and-" before he can finish his sentence he feels soft lips pressed against his. He's shocked from the initial movement and then melts into the touch, waiting a split second before kissing back, molding their lips together. She pulls back after a few more moments.

"Low profile, right babe?" she whispers one last time.

All he can do is nod his head. She smiles again as she turns around and sneaks them out the back exit.

It is as easy as she explained it. No need to worry about the paps. No random fans with their phones already set to record their every move. The sky is black, the streets are empty, and they slide in the to car gracefully, undetected as the vehicle roars to life.

They get comfortable in the back, fumbling around as the driver turns around.

"Back to your room Miss?" he asks kindly.

"Fuck." she says, turning to Louis. "Didn't think this through. Girls are going to be everywhere once we pull in."

He rests his hand dangerously high on her thigh, squeezing it lightly. "S'alright love. We can go back to mine. Nobody even knows I'm here. Just came for a few days off. And to see you perform." he adds. Her face lightens up at the last part as he gives directions to the driver, telling him where to go.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she realizes why they're here in the first place.

Without warning, she leans over his lap, digging her hand into his pocket.

"Shit Hals, what are you-" before he can finish he sees her pulling the bag out of his jeans, opening the package roughly.

"Oh." is all he's capable of saying.

She scoots over to the other side of the car, pulling down the center console, revealing its contents. She pulls out some wraps, a dark purple bong that's about as big as her hand, and a lighter.

She looks up, eyes darker then they were five minutes ago.

"Did you wanna roll it, or just take some hits from the bong?" she asks confidently, spreading the materials out between them.

He sits there speechless, too eager and excited to give a proper answer.

She lets out a soft chuckle as she leans over and brings her hand to his cheek, breaking him from his trance.

"Still there babe?" she asks, giggling a bit as he's regaining his focus.

"Oh! Oh yeah here, let me do it." he says. He grabs a wrap and tears it's open, turning his body towards the items. He places the paper down and grabs the weed from her, sprinkling the rest of it down onto the surface. He reaches back and fumbles around his pocket until he takes out his wallet, pulling out one of his multiple credit cards. He uses it to straighten the line, evenly distributing the substance on the paper.

He hears a laughing and glances up, her eyes squinting by how hard she's laughing.

"You pretentious little asshole." she says, gesturing at the card in his hand, biting down on her lip to keep her from cracking up again.

"Shut it." he huffs. He looks back down as he finishes up, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he focuses.

He shoves his belongings back into his jeans before bringing the joint to his lips, locking eyes with her as he licks the paper from one side to the other.

The mood completely changes.

"Fuck." she whispers, glancing down at the blunt that he's now sealing with his hands.

"Hand me the lighter?" he asks, eyes now focusing on his perfectly wrapped joint.

She lets out a rough breath before nodding her head quickly, looking down and grabbing the stick, igniting it to life with the flick of her thumb.

"How do you want to do this?" she asks, watching the flame dance before her.

"I mean, we can smoke it." he says sarcastically.

"Fuck you." she says playfully, taking the joint from his hands. She presses it to her lips, bringing the flame up to it.

She closes her eyes as the substance starts to burn, inhaling the smoke that's being made. She lets it sit in her for a bit before tossing her head back, releasing the smoke.

His eyes get drawn to her newly exposed neck, watching the way it moves as she exhales. He licks his lips, waiting patiently for his turn.

She sits there for a few moments before passing it over to him, eyes still shut.

He grabs it's thankfully and wastes no time sucking it in, relaxing as he feels the smoke in his lungs. He lets go after a few moments, the affect of the drug hitting him almost immediately. His eyes start to feel a bit more heavy but, overall, he's feeling pretty fucking fantastic.

"Babe." he hears. He turns his head and notices her staring at him, eyes glazed over.

"Hey love." he whispers.

"Wanna shot gun a bit?" she asks, making it obvious that she wants to do it, staring at his mouth.

His lips curl up.

"Yeah. Definitely." he says. He extracts himself from the seat and turns towards her, watching as she takes the blunt from his hand and presses it to her mouth. Everything is moving in slow motion, but before he knew it, he felt her hand wrap around the back of his neck, pushing him against her lips. He opens up willingly, letting her blow the smoke into his mouth, inviting the weed into his lungs. Before he has a chance to exhale, he feels her tongue snaking into his mouth. He lets out his breath roughly as he pushes back, hands wrapping around her waist and back. He sucks on her bottom lip, head swimming as they try to press against each other over the center console.

She breaks the kiss, leaving Louis whining into her neck, burying his face into her collar bone and lightly sucking.

"Here." she says, grabbing his hand that's wrapped around her back and placing the joint in it. "Finish it off."

He pulls back, happily taking it from her hand.

"Gonna give it to you too, sound alright?" he asks, slowly bringing his hand to his mouth.

She nods her head just as he brings the spliff back to his lips, breathing in the last of the smoke it has to offer.

Without any hesitation, he drops the blunt onto the seat and wrap his hand around her jaw, pulling her in to meet him halfway. She happily complies and opens her mouth, eyes closing as the smoke fills her lungs one final time. She lets it sit, mouth closed as Louis kisses her gently, giving her time to let the smoke settle in her body. She finally releases, the smoke hitting his face.

He lets out a soft hum before opening his mouth up, inviting her in as she presses their lips together again. They kiss slowly, having no reason to rush, hands exploring each other's bodies.

"M' gonna admit somethin'" he says breathlessly, moving his attention back down to her neck, peppering it with soft kisses. She moans softly. "Get a bit horny when I'm high."

Her breath gets caught in her throat, a jolt in her stomach as she realizes what he's implying.

"Me too babe. Me too." she finally says, grabbing a handful of his hair and keeping him pressed to her neck.

He moans loudly, voice vibrating against her neck. He hums.

"Wanna eat you out babe." he says. Her breath hitches, whining softly as he continues. "Wanna fuck you so good. Make you scream my name." he says, hands playing with the waist band of her leggings.

"Oh my fucking God. Yes Lou." she breathes out, barely able to speak.

He pulls back fast and pushes the center console up, motioning for her to sit on his lap, a mischievous grin playing across his face.

She lets out a giggle as she crawls across the car, his hands wrapping around her waist as she straddles his hips. She presses her lips against his,  
letting out a squeak as he sneaks one of his hands down, cheekily squeezing her bum as she fully sits on top of him.

"Lou!" she yells, laughing as she slides her hands down his chest.

He looks up at her, eyes glistening from the streetlights zooming by their window. "What?" he asks defensively, smiling as he leans up, pressing their lips together again.

She lets out sigh of defeat as she molds back into his touch, lips gliding against each other, tongues meeting halfway. She cups his jaw as he continues to work, sucking and biting all across her lips.

The weed gives him an extra boost of confidence, so he secretly sneaks up her shirt, hand brushing softly along her stomach.

She's keening against his wet lips, rocking her hips back and forth. His mind begins to haze over, letting out a scratchy whine as his dick begins to perk in interest. He continues running his hand underneath the shirt, stopping when he realizes she's not wearing a bra, her bare nipple rubbing against his knuckle.

"Fuck." he chokes out against her lips.

She pushes against him harder as he takes her boob into his hand, squeezing it, fingers dancing over her perked nub.

She lets out a harsh breath, dissecting herself off his mouth.

He smiles lightly to himself, knowing he happily discovered one her weaknesses.

All of a sudden the car comes to the stop. Louis looks out the windows to see the back entrance to his hotel. He reaches for the handle and swings the door open, gesturing for Halsey to get out.

"Ladies first." he says, striking his signature charming smirk.

She laughs. "And since when did you become quite the gentlemen Lou?" she asks, happily crawling off of him and into the abandoned street. He follows her out, slamming the door behind him.

"When you said you'd let me fuck you." he confidently replies.

"Ah, there's the Louis I know. Charming yet blunt." she says, delightfully smiling as she walks towards to the back door, beckoning for him to follow.

He stays close to her as they make their way up to his room, stealing glances at each other every now and again. It takes him a few tries to successfully slide his key through the door, having it be especially hard when she's stroking his dick through his jeans.

Once the door swings open, she shoves him into the room, pressing him against the closest wall as the door slams shut. She crashes their lips together, pressing her chest against his, squeezing his hard on.

"Babe." he breathes out. "Haven't even gotten our shoes off and I'm a few strokes away from being done for the night."

His tone is playful. But he's not lying about the possibility of coming in his pants if she continues to stroke him.

She pulls back, eye lids heavy as she looks up, smiling as she stares at him. "You're so pretty Lou." is what she finally says.

He lets out a soft chuckle, leaning down to peck her softly on the lips. "You too Hals, you too." he wraps his hands around her waist, guiding her backwards towards the bed.

"If I can remember though, I think I promised to eat you out, didn't I?" he asks, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

Before she can even reply, she's being pushed back onto the bed, both of them fumbling with their shoes. Once comfortably situated, he leans down, pressing his lips against hers.

"Been thinking about this all night. Every since I saw you in that leather underwear." he confesses, kissing her between breaths.

"Mmmm, been thinking about this since you were on a fucking poster in my room." her eyes widen and she pulls away, realizing what she just admitted.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck I'm so high. I didn't mean to kill the mood or anything." she says, her cheeks heating up.

He smiles softly down at her, closing his eyes as he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "S'alright love. Nothing to worry about." he whispers. He brings his hand up, brushing her fringe out of her face. He can tell she's still tense.

He lowers himself down, pressing his lips to the dip in her neck.

"How 'bout I make you feel good hmm??" he asks, hot breath fanning against her skin. She continues to lay still, unsure of what movement to make. He places one last single kiss behind her ear before lifting himself up onto his knees, towering over her.

She looks up, following his every movement as he brings his hands to bottom of his shirt, lifting it up, exposing his chest. He pulls the shirt over his head, tossing it behind him as he goes back down on all fours, each hand resting by the side of her head. She lift her hand up, taking in his naked torso, lightly brushing her finger across his 'It Is What It Is' tattoo.

He brings his hand up to her jaw, lifting her head so she's making direct eye contact.

"Ready to feel good babe?" he asks, smiling down at her. She nods slowly, closing her eyes as he dips his back down, once again attaching to her neck.

"You've got too much clothing on love. Need to see some more of you." he says against her skin, playing with the hem of her white shirt. He lifts it up and she happily complies, bringing her torso up so he can slide the article of clothing off easily. He throws it behind him before moving his lips down, mouth pressing against her left nipple.

"Fuck." she breathes out, her entire body tingling as he sucks feverishly on her chest, his other hand giving her other boob some much needed attention.

He continues, alternating between each boob until she pushes him off, asking him to go lower. If it wasn't for the mood that's already set and the weed fogging up his mind, he would've teased her a bit longer. But he wants this just as much as she does.

He trails his lips lower, stopping at her stomach as his fingers ghost over the waistband of her leggings. She lifts her hips up and he wastes no time sliding them down her legs, leaving her in nothing but a pair of lace black underwear. He smirks against her stomach.

"Went a little scandalous with the underwear I see. Planned on getting some no matter what tonight, eh?" he asks, looking up for the first time since trailing himself down her body.

"Shut the fuck up and just get me off." she says roughly, refusing to look down and see his shit eating grin.

He chuckles. "Don't have to ask me twice." he says before hooking his finger under the lace, dragging them slowly down her soft legs.

He positions himself between her thighs, one hand wrapping around her stomach, the other tangling in her hand.

"Don't be afraid to make some noise love." is the last thing he says before he dives in, sliding his tongue over her slit. She lets out a soft cry, stomach jumping as he's finally touches her, his lips sucking softly on her folds. Her voice catches in her throat, heart beating rapidly in her chest. She looks down, only to let out a loud moan as she sees he's already staring back, maintaining eye contact as he's eating her out. She tosses her head back, squeezing his hand as he dips his tongue in deeper, nose brushing against her clit.

He starts off slow, stroking his tongue back and forth, wanting to watch her fall apart above him. Once she seems to be catching her breath, he picks up speed, licking into her as if his life depended on it. She's whining above him, hips thrusting down every time he takes a long stroke into her. He debates whether or not to add a finger, only to realize that he'd be quite satisfied with himself if he made her come just from his tongue.

He hums lightly against her heat, moving his mouth up to her clit and latching on. Her back arches as he sucks ruthlessly, shoving his face into her pussy, taking it all in.

"Lou... Lou.. Lou. Fuck! Louissss!" is the last thing she says before her orgasm tumbles through her, legs squeezing around his head as he licks her through it. Her body lays lifelessly as he finishes cleaning her up, blissed out from his skillful mouth.

He lifts his head and slides back over her body, pushing himself back up to his knees.

"I need to fuck you love," he says, fumbling with the button in his jeans, "too fucking beautiful for my own good." and in one swift motion he slides both his jeans and pants down his legs, cock slapping against his stomach. He fishes through his jeans until he finds his wallet, pulling out a condom and throwing the clothing off the bed. He rips open the package and slides the rubber down his length, grabbing the base of his dick to make sure it's secure.

She watches as he lowers himself back down, pressing his lips to hers. She hums and opens up, tasting herself on his tongue as they lazily make out. He gives her a few more minutes to regain her self, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"You good to go again love?" he asks, not wanting to push her.

She nods, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pushing his face towards her. As they once again lock lips, Louis snakes his hand down, lining up his cock to her entrance before gently sliding in, letting her get used to the stretch.

He lets her catch her breath, kissing away the tear that's falling down her cheek.

"You good Hals? Too much?" he asks, not wanting to hurt her.

"Ye-yeah. You're just big as fuck." she admits. He lets out a soft chuckle. She takes a few more breaths before sliding her hands down his back, squeezing down on his defined muscles. "I'm good now Lou." she says, looking up to see him staring at her, making sure she's not hurting.

He nods his head before sliding in deeper, going slowly before he's completely in. He sits there for a while, peppering her face with kisses.

She giggles. "You're quite affectionate when you're high too, huh?"

He snorts. "Horny and affectionate. Quite the dynamic duo if you ask me." he jokes.

She lets out one last giggle before leaning up, pecking his lips softly. "You can move babe. Feeling good now." she says.

He flashes her one last smile before diving back in for another kiss, slowly pulling his cock out and pushing it back in. She moans loudly into his mouth, scratching her nails down his back. He begins to pick up tempo once realizing she's enjoying it, thrusting deeper into her. The bed shakes as he she wraps her legs around his thighs, breaking the kiss to let out a whine, hips meeting every time he dives in. He continues thrusting, burying his face into her neck.

"Shit babe. I'm close." he admits breathlessly, sweat forming along his hairline.

"Me too." she chokes out, still trying to catch her breath as he continues to penetrate her.

He angles his hips differently and she lets out a wailing moan. She digs her nails into his back, mostly likely puncturing through his skin.

"Fuck, right there Louis. Fuck. Fuck." his name is a mantra on her lips as she finally comes, shaking under him as he continues to plunge into her, hips spazzing as she buzzes through her orgasm.

Louis lets out a deep moan before coming inside her, hips slowing down as he rides out his high. He collapses on top of her, carefully pulling at and tying the condom shut, throwing it off to the side.

They sit there for a few minutes before Halsey shifts over to him, resting her head against his chest.

"You're amazing Lou. So fucking great." she admits. He's not sure if it's the drugs that's talking or if it's a truthful confession. Either way, it still makes his heart pound and his ears ring. He wraps his arm around her, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Gonna make it big love. I swear it."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a collection of these? Like little glimpses of Halsey and Louis' sex life? Comment!
> 
> (Also wouldn't mind constructive criticism! This is my first fic, so don't be afraid to give me some pointers!)


End file.
